


The sweet one please.

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Butler Cafe AU, Butler!Yosuke, Fluff, M/M, SecretlyGayDisaster!Yu, Wingman!Rise, he looks way too good in that outfit fight me, i guess, kanji the consellor, naoto the therapist, power couple folks, when you try to stay composed but dammit this guy is too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yu gets dragg- invited to a butler café by Rise to try and set him up. Which worked, he comes back regurarly. But not to check out that one cute brunette no siree.





	1. A first taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look the first chapter  
> I'm weak for gayloser!Yu and that butler outfit fits Yosuke way too much I'm sorry. Also;  
> Little definitions for ya :  
> Veston : The “mini jacket” in between the dress shirt and the jacket in a butler outfit. It's usually black but I changed the color to highlight the costumes and also because different colors in costumes in maid cafés and such is usual, it makes the waiter/waitress easier to recognize.  
> Queue de pie : You know how in a butler outfit the back of the jacket is cut with 2 longer piece of tissue going down like a magpie's tail ? “Queue de pie” is the french and fashion term for this.  
> I remebered saying I would post this only after completing the whole thing, I'm sososo sorry I couldn't resist still posting chapter per chapter... I'm really ashamed  
> (That was the french lesson from LAG thank you very much)  
> I know my explanations are shitty but I suck at fashion, I'm sorry.

He didn't expect that Rise would like butler cafés. She was an idol, she liked a lot of popular stuff, and she probably had to dress as a maid at least once in her carreer, so it shouldn't had come up at such a surprise. But he certainly didn't expect her to drag him there.

Oh well. Maybe it can raise his charisma or something.

 

Rise exclaimed as they passed through the threshold :

 

“It's me again !”

 

A blond boy (in a butler outfit of course with a red “veston” instead of a black one over the white dress-shirt) came up and said :

 

“Rise-chan ! Welcome back mistress ! I'm going to reserve the regular place right away !

\- Oh but take 2 sits I'm not alone today, it's who I was talking about last time !

\- Oh, welcome sensei ! Please have a sit !

\- Sensei...?

\- I told Teddie about your cooking skills, he wants to learn from you apparently !

\- Oh, I see...”

 

Teddie ? Probably a nickname. He does have the young look down, blue eyes, blond hair, a childish mannerism and a light voice. He heard that those cafés have “different types” of people working in it to appeal to a larger feminine public, like most boys band and idol groups.

 

He pointed them to their seats before handing the menu cards. They were close to a window in a corner, you could see the entire place from that spot.

Rise claimed :

 

“You'll see, they have some great things ! I recommend the “sweet crèpe”, it's very good !

\- Then I think I'll try it.”

 

Rise cooked awfully but had good taste. It's just the fact she never test tastes her creations. Rookie error.

 

\- “Oh ! There is someone I HAVE to present you ! I'm sure he's just your type !”

 

A bit taken aback by that claim, he removed his gaze from the menu to look at her.

 

 ** _Oooooh._**  So  _this_  is why she brought him here.

Not too long ago, Rise brought up the subject of why doesn't he have a girlfriend yet. He responded honestly by saying that he isn't interested in women. She didn't seem surprised, she just giggled saying “Of course !”. So she asked why doesn't he have a  _boy_ friend yet, he just said he just didn't met the right one, but that is true that he wasn't really searching.

She just really wanted to play the wingman. Yu can appreciate the nice gesture, but he would've liked to search on his own terms, but a bit of help wouldn't hurt, Rise knows him. She wouldn't say with such confidence that she has just the right person without consideration, she's an idol, you have to think a lot about your audiences taste and your appeal to get there.

So he'll trust her on that one. Why not ?

 

He let out a “of course” sigh with a soft smile. She instantly picked up on it.

 

“Don't worry, you can trust me ! Let me handle it !”

 

His phone vibrated in his jacket, he asked Rise to give him a second. As he pulled out his phone he could vaguely hear her calling out to someone.

It was a text from his friend Chie enjoying a massive bowl of what looked like beef. He smiled at Chie's “carnivorism”.

 

“Hey senpai, time to order !”

 

He shoved his phone back in his pocket to look at Rise again.

 

“Here's Yosuke ! A friend of mine here,” She leaned in to wisper : “ _he's the one I was talking about_.”

 

With some expectation of what Rise could possibly figured would be his taste, he shifted in his chair to look at him.

Those so called “expectation” were quickly wrecked.

He was greeted by a brunnette, wearing orange headphones around his neck with an orange veston with the butler outfit. He had caramel eyes, white gloves and a slim figure that fitted  _absolutely **perfectly**_  with the butler outfit.

_Well he is very attractive-_

 

\- “Oooh... So you're the one she's been talking about !”

 

_Crap his voice is nice too_

 

\- “Nice to meet you. Rise talked about me ?

\- Yeah, she kept ranting on and on about you and your amazing cooking skill,” he rubbed his hair with one of his hands with a smile, notably embarassed : “When I asked if you were her boyfriend she almost screamed at me about how wrong I was... I thought I was going to get fired !”

 

_Shoot he's cute too_

 

\- “Come on, if they were trying to fire you I would've yelled harder at your manager ! There was no way I was going to let you get fired, especially now !” She winked at Yu with that last sentence.

 

She really planned this out isn't it.

 

“Anyway let's order ! 2 sweet crèpe please ! Mine with extra sugar !

\- Ok, coming back !”

 

After writing the order on his notepad, he turned around - _oh wow the jacket in “queue de pie” is really showcasing his figure-_  before going behind a red curtain to what is probably the way to the kitchen.

Well that was a surprise to say the least,

 

“Soooo, what do you think ?”

 

He took a little time to process what just happened while still looking at the curtain Yosuke disapeared behind.

_He seems nice, he wears that outfit well, he has a nice smile too..._

 

“Senpai ?”

 

_Yosuke... “To introduce sunshine”... Fitting..._

 

“Hello ? Rise Kujikawa to Yu Narukami !”

 

He realized that she was trying to communicate, he broke his gaze to shift it back to his friend.

 

\- “Yes ?

\- Seems like I got it right !

\- Which means ?” She smiled :

\- “Have you seen how you looked for a second ? I din't recognize you !

\- You're exagerating.

\- Oh really ? Then I have a question. Would you mind if he kissed you ?”

 

Her “straightforwardness” caused once again Yu to stare at her in confusion.

 

\- “Excuse me ?

\- Sorry, it's the simplest way I know to know if you're attracted to someone or not. So would you mind ?

\- We just met. I want to know what's inside not just looks.

\- So what about the looks ? Is it good with you ?”

 

He couldn't believe a part of him wanted to yell “ _fuck yeah it is_ ” in response, it's never happened before.

Rise wore once again her playfull smile :

 

“Ok, let me put it more simply, is he hot or not ? Yes or no ?”

 

Faced with an ultimatum, he asserted :

 

\- “Yes.”

 

Her smile changed for her “victory grin”, she giggled in delight. Seems like she won the round.

 

-”I'm back, Masters !”

 

He almost jumped. Either because he didn't expected him to be back so soon, or because he just called him “Master”.

That's right, he's in a butler café, that means Yosuke has to call him Master.

And why is that thought very pleasing ?

 

“Here it is, with the extra sugar for Madam.

\- Thanks ! Say, is it more crowed than last time ?

\- Yeah, I guess we got more popular.” He turned to look at the rest of the clients. “Today is pretty crowed though, that's not really a bad-” He suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence, seemed like he noticed something before turning back to them. “Oh sorry, I sarted rambling aren't I ?” He chuckled awkawrdly which was s _o cute it should be illegal_.

 

Curious, Yu turned his gaze to where Yosuke was looking before. He perceived what looked like a girl leaving, she was holding a pretty big bag, she looks like she came from the kitchen, or at least the area behind the curtains. She almost slammed the door when she left.

Rise seemed to also have noticed.

 

\- “It's fine. Do you have more work because of it ?

\- Yeah. But it's fine. I got the rest to help me out too ! But I'll admit sometimes the plate lifting kills my arms, and I'm probably walking 10 times more than an athelete, such is the life of a servant.” He bowed in butler fashion, obviously for the joke,  _that's a good sense of humor_.

 

Rise looked at Yu, with a “say something” look.

 

\- “The manager makes you wear headphones ?”

 

He already messed up. Nice Yu nice.

Even Rise letted out a sigh.

 

\- “Oh this ? Nah it's mine. She said- Well, the manager said that I can keep them, it's accorded to my color and apparently some people like it. Personnaly I doubt that.”

 

Well from Yu's perspective it brings attention to his neck and - _oh I can see the outline of his collarbone a bit it looks **so smooth** -_

 

His train of thought was interrupted (maybe for the best) by the brunette :

 

“Shoot, sorry can't stay for too long, the other clients needs me, well enjoy Masters !”

\- Thanks Yosuke !” Said Rise with a big smile. Yu managed to squeeze out :

\- Yeah thank you.” He engraved that “Masters” into his brain and watched Yosuke walk away before his gaze shifted to his crèpe.

\- “His headphones ? Really ? You can woo every girl you meet by accident but you barely squeeze out a thank you ? Who are you and what have you done to my senpai ?

\- I admit, it was pathethic.

\- It sure was ! Well, let's dig in.”

 

They both started eating their respective order.

Rise was right, it's really good. It's also pretty cheap if he remembers the price correctly.

After a few minutes of eating, Rise pointed out :

 

“Did you notice that girl that was leaving not too long ago ?

\- The one that slammed the door ?

\- Yeah her. Well I heard something from Teddie, apparently, Yosuke confessed to her, she rejected him and quitted on the spot with zero hesitation. Teddie listened in on their conversation by accident.”

 

Oh. So this is why he cut his sentence before... And probably why she looked so furious as she left. Actually why ? Yosuke confessed to her, she should feel honored.

 

\- “That's cruel. I din't know.

\- It's fine, you couldn't know. Teddie told me and I quote : “His heart was shattered so hard even I won't be able to pick up the fragments.”. That's when you come in !”

 

Shocked, again :

 

\- “Excuse me ?

\- You'll swoop in, you'll mend his heart and bam ! He'll be yours in no time !”

 

_Well it does sound like a clever plan- wait no_

 

\- “You really planned all of this isn't it ?

\- Yep ! And evrything is going according to plan !

\- Rise, I appreciate your help, really I do, but I want to succeed on my own terms.

\- Aaah, so you _do_ want him !”

 

Oh, she got him.

He almost faceplamed at his own slip up. Show-biz makes people terrifying.

 

\- “Let's finish our plates.

\- Don't change the subject, it was right when it was getting interesting ! Can you at least tell me what you think of him ?”

 

Out of all of Rise's “shade of smiles”, this one is the “you better respond”.

From any other person's point of view, she is just a really happy person, to her friends though, it's a reading game with only one possible loser.

 

\- “Well,” He collected his previous thoughts : “He _IS_ very attractive, he has a nice voice, a good sense of humor, he seems fun to be around, he's a bit awkward though.

\- It ads more to his charm right ?”

 

She's on a roll today, she won't let him go.

 

\- “Yes, it does.”

 

She wore once again a triumphant grin. She shouldn't smile this much, she's going to have her face stuck one day.

A sudden realization hit Yu :

 

“Wait, doesn't he likes girls ? He confessed to one.

\- Oh don't worry, he's bi, I'm sure of it !

\- How ?

\- Teddie told me ! Yosuke talked about that subject with the chef here. Teddie was changing when he heard them. Don't worry, this is 100% reliable info !

\- You sure like to squeeze information out of him do you ?

\- For your sake always !”

 

Truly terrifying.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once they finishined their plate, and had some small talks before Yosuke came back with the bill. Since Rise invited, she insisted on paying.

 

“Was it good ?

\- As always !

\- Yeah. It was good _._

\- Say, if you got tips for the food we're always takers !” He winked with that last sentence. _Oh_ _ **wow**_ _\- stay composed Narukami._

\- “I'll be sure to find some next time.” _Smooth._

\- “Cool ! Well see you next time !”

 

They exited the establishment. Rise looking delighted.

 

“Well, I've gotta go ! Got a photoshoot, see you senpai ! Also that last one was smooth !”

 

She ran towards the other side of the street waving goodbye. Yu made his way home.

As soon as he passed through the door of his apartment, he walked towards his room, collapsed on his bed,

and screamed in his pillow for a while.

 


	2. Welcome back Master !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu gets an opportunity to get close- well a job opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl power Yu strikes again.

Yu was making his way to the café, alone this time. It was somewhere around lunch, Rise told him evry single detail about Yosuke's work hours. Which day of the week he's here, which hours, everything. She was actually pretty pleased about the fact he asked for all the info himself before she forced it on him.

He continued walking down the street with some... Excitement ? He was definitely looking forward to it. Why shouldn't he ? He was on his way to a café which a friend frequents regurarly with good food and a _really gorgeous b-_

 

“Heeey cutie, wanna spend some time with us ?”

 

A bit sartled, he snapped out of his thoughts to notice 2 young woman next to him.

 

\- “Sorry, I need to go somewhere.” And he instantly started walking again.

 

It wasn't the first time he was getting hit on on the streets. He would be blind to not notice that he was popular. He never wanted this popularity, but it looks like its blessings is only gifted to those who never wished for it. He simply took care of his looks, grades, relathionships, and here he was.

Speaking of looks. He checked himself in the glass of a shop for the nth time, placing his grey bangs in, what could maybe be considered attractive. He wasn't a girl so he wouldn't know, but since he just got hit on, he should look the part.

He arrived in front of the café, he smelled his sleeve to see if it was possible to still smell the cologne he put on before coming, and noticed a signboard next to the entrance.

 

_Glasses day ?_

He heard from Rise that those cafés had days where they would change up something to appeal to some form of public and boost popularity.

 

_Does that mean they will wear glasses ?_

 

_Including Yosuke ?_

 

_Yosuke... Wearing... Glasses._

 

 

 

He never walked faster to a door before. And he was greeted by something better than any of his expectations.

 

“Hey ! Welcome back Master !”

 

Yosuke, in all of his glory, turned around has he noticed the door opening. He was, better than expected, wearing thin orange glasses that he reajusted while saying the trademark line.

 

_**YES** \- ahem_

 

\- “Indeed I'm back.

\- It's you again, Narukami, was it ?

\- Yeah. Can I have last time's spot ?

\- I think it's not taken so sure !”

 

Yosuke assigned him to the table and gave him the menu, before leaving to take care of the other clients. Although Yu was way more focused on the brunnette than the card.

Trying his best to not let his eyes wonder down, he looked at him walking from table to table taking orders. He knows now why Rise likes this spot, you can see everything. Yosuke took all the orders with a smile, he chuckled often, propbably from a joke, he didn't care if the clients laughed too, it's probably the best joke ever.

The glasses added a “mature” appeal. The thin glasses showcased his caramel eyes, the color of his hair, the features of his face and the added touch of the headphones, seeing the light reflect on it when he turned around to look another way just added more to the already very enjoyable show.

Until Yosuke turned in his direction.

Realising he was almost caught staring, he quickly moved his attention to the menu card.

 

“So what's it gonna be ?”

 

He was standing next to him to take the order, _has that much time passed already ?_

He realized that he was so focused on him that he didn't pay attention to the menu at all. He has to answer something, and also actually focus on the menu card and not the brunnette right next to him.

Well, let's pull the Joker card.

 

\- “Sweet crèpe, like last time.

\- Sure !”

 

He pulled up his glasses _-nice-_ and left for the kitchen.

 

Great now he has nothing to stare at.

Well he could relax.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, it was Rise.

 

> so, you're there ?

 

Yeah.

 

> nice \\(^^)/ so anything happened ?

 

Not really, I ordered, oh yes it's glasses day.

 

> so, he looked good ?

 

_Well YEAH- ahem_

 

Yes. It loked really good.

*looked

 

> to the point you make typos !

> anyway, make your moves ! small talks ! do it ! (#^#)

 

True, he should engage the conversation.

 

“Hey it's sensei !”

 

He turned on his chair to see Teddie walking to him, with what looked like his order. He was wearing some weird joke glasses with a nose and a mustache. He guesses that it fits with the child theme he has.

 

“Sorry for the wait ! Here you go ! One sweet crèpe !

\- Thank you.

\- You're welcome- oh, also here !”

 

Teddie handed a flyer.

 

\- “What's this ?

\- We're searching for a new cook, one of the staff quitted and I thought you'll be a good candidate from what Rise-chan said !”

 

He looked at the flyer, a cook huh ? He could take a part time job. _The food here is indeed very good, I could learn a thing or two-_

 

From behind Teddie, he saw Yosuke exiting the kitchen.

 

_And there's that._

 

\- “I'll think about it.

\- Yay ! Well enjoy !”

 

Teddie left to talk to Yosuke.

He kept his eyes for himself this time and turned his attention to his food. He should take time to consider the job offer.

He just quited his last part-time job, he had time to pick up another.

The pay is pretty good from what he saw on the flyer, he liked cooking too, and...

He shifted his eyes towards Yosuke working in the other side of the room.

 

_Rise said to try and make moves no ?_

 

When it would not be time for his shifts, he could just come in as a regular client. Perfect plan.

He also discretly took a picture.

Those glasses were too perfect.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As he finished his plate, he try to find things that could be done better.

He thought the crèpe should have stayed a little bit longer on the fire. And putting a side like cream with it could make it nicer.

 

“You're finished ?”

 

Yosuke came up _-god those glasses makes him look ho- ahem_.

 

\- “Yes, it's pretty good. Although, more time on the fire would have been good, a side would be a good idea too.

\- Oh I gotta tell that to the chef. And Teddie told you about the job offer ?

\- Yeah, I think I'll take it.”

 

Yosuke let out a huge sigh.

 

\- “You're a lifesaver ! We didn't have anyone who knows how to cook properly. Teddie is awfull, I can cook, but just curry and such. The rest of the guys can't hold a spatula properly !”

 

He smiled in relief. Yu let out a chuckle. How could you hold a spatula the wrong way ?

 

“Anyway, the details to take the job are on the flyer. Want me to bring the bill ?

\- If you could.

\- Ok !”

 

If taking the job means he can get more of this, then it's all good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, he arrived in time for the job interview. He entered the café and was greeted by Teddie, still in the glasses.

 

“Welcome back Sensei ! Here for the job ?

\- Yeah. Can you show me the way ?”

 

He followed Teddie to the red curtain.

 

“Hey ! Sensei's here for the job !”

 

He followed Teddie inside.

It was indeed the kitchen, with what looks like the changing room. In said kitchen was a young muscular man with a black well aranged haircut and glasses. It didn't really fit with the vibe he gave.

 

“So you're the guy ? Well if you want the job just pass a test. I don't like super long interviews so let's just get to the point.”

 

He finished cooking what looked like an omelette, a gave Yu a recipe.

 

“If you can pull off that and make it taste good, you pass. Hey Teddie, you'll be the judge with Yosuke-senpai.”

 

Yu took the recipe, and thanked him. The man washed his hands and walked to what is maybe the backroom. Teddie said :

 

“It's ok sensei, Kanji may look scary but he's super nice ! And he was way scarier before. He makes wholesome clothes too ! He works here part-time.”

 

So he's the chef here. Well he hopes they can get along. But for now.

 

“Teddie can I use the kitchen ?

\- Of course ! I'll call Yosuke if he's still here, I think his shift is almost finished.”

 

Yu rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

It was simple American style omelette. Not to hard to do. In the middle of his cooking, Kanji came back and looked at his work in progress.

 

“Looks good. You cook often ?

\- Yeah, for myself. It's better than take outs.

\- Hell yeah.”

 

Kanji started cooking as well in another corner of the kitchen. Yu's omelette should be almost done.

 

“I'm coming.”

 

Now that voice is-

 

For the second time today Yu's eyes are blessed by Yosuke sartorial choice. He wasn't in his butler outfit, but his regular clothes. He was still wearing the headphones, with a blue jacket, tight red jeans and white T-Shirt.

Truly a wonderfull sight ( _especially those jeans_ ).

 

“Oh hi Narukami. Here for the job- Well duh Teddie just told me to come test taste... Almost done ?”

 

Taking a second to snap out of his trance - _I have a better view of his neck too yeah I was right it's_ _ **so smoo**_ _-_

 

“Yeah just a few seconds.”

 

He pulled the omelette out of the oven. Yu smelled it a bit, yeah it should be good.

 

“Here you go.”

 

Teddie came rushing in as soon as he said that. All three of them took a bite out of it.

 

“You truly are the Sensei, Sensei !” Said Teddie in delight. “10/10 !”

\- That shit's good ! 10/10 for me too !

\- Oh wow this is great ! I feel the cheese melting in my mouth... A bajillion/10 I could eat this forever !”

 

_I could cook it for you foreve-_

 

\- “Does that mean I pass ?

\- Fuck yeah ! Welcome aboard- huh... Narukami was it ?” He looked at Yosuke for confirmation.

\- I Think it's Narukami-senpai in your case. Also dibs on seconds !” Yosuke immediately took another bite, with an expression of pure joy.

 

Just for this smile everything is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Maid-Sama helps way too much. Also Kanji has his Golden epilogue look. I gotta update the tags. Please tell me what you think !


	3. Crime of Lèse-Majesté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu gets a taste of what it means to be attracted to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lèse-Majesté : An attempted murder or insult towards royalty.
> 
> Yeah like we would say where I come from "It annonces the color"

For a week, Yu would either come in as a regular or come take his shifts.

And, miraculously, all of his shifts where at the same times as Yosuke's. Thank you Lady Luck.

Although it IS kind of a miraculous coincidence. Anyway...

 

He passed the threshold and made his way to the kitchen. As he was walking through the main room he watched Yosuke working.

Once in the kitchen, he greeted Teddie and Kanji.

Yu made his way to his locker. On his first day Kanji pointed out where to put his belongings.

Yu took off his jacket and put his bag inside before starting to work.

But something was on his mind, a text conversation he had with Rise this morning :

 

> so, did you put your moves yet ?

 

Shouldn't I wait ? It would maybe be a bit too fast.

 

> what you don't know ?

> showing your interest early means that they will take you in consideration early, less chances to fall into the dreaded _**friendzone**_

 

I still think it's too fast.

 

> look, make him comfortable around you, become good friends, and slide a flirty remark

> and if it makes him uncomfortable just say sorry or something

> I can't believe i'm telling flirting advice to you of all people

> and i'm pretty sure you're his type

 

what

 

> I asked teddie to ask him about you

> he said you're really cool, you're nice and your food is godly

> teddie even managed to make him admit you were really good-looking

> i gotta give him a huge tip next time

 

 

Yu remembers almost dying in his bed after seeing that. That means he's got all of the chances in his side. Although, now he has to, well, try flirting.

Yosuke is awkward. And he shoves his foot in his mouth a lot, trying to flirt looks like trying to catch a fish soaked in oil.

 

And he could barely keep it together when he's around. What if he cracks ?

_Oh god what if I crack_

 

He washed away the worst case scenario from his mind as he washed a frying pan.

 

Well he could try flirting, but he'll have to wait to be alone with Yosuke to do that.

Speaking of which :

 

“2 omelette please !

\- Ok.”

 

Yosuke gave him an order and walked toward the locker room.

 

Yosuke stopped in his tracks for a second.

He looked... Disrupted.

 

“You alright Yosuke ?

\- Huh ? Uh yeah it's nothing.”

 

_So there's something._

 

What was the problem- wait.

 

He was engaged to remplace the staff that quitted. The girl Yosuke liked.

That means that she had the same shift he does now, this could explain why he has fallen for her in the first place, they had the same shift hours.

Which means, by logic, that the locker Yu is using right now is probably...

 

Oh...

He felt as if something struck his stomach. Poor Yosuke... He must have not gotten over his heartbreak. How did he not notice before ?

He couldn't say something to him. He'll have to count on Teddie and Kanji for this one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kanji called Yu : “Hey Narukami-senpai, can I ask your opinion on something ?”

 

Yu continued his cooking as he respnded : “Yes ?

\- The manager proposed a new event day.” Kanji showed a flyer :

 

_Animal ears day ?_

 

“What do you think ?”

 

Instantly, he did an association and reached the conclusion :

 

_Yosuke with animal ears._

 

_Yosuke with cat ears._

 

_Yosuke. With. Cat. Ears._

 

\- “Why not ? Sounds fun.”

\- Ok I'll tell the others about it.”

 

As Kanji left, Yu wanted to go to the bathroom, it's been a while. The employee only bathroom was next to the backroom.

As he was about to open the door, Yosuke sprung it open from the inside.

 

“Oh sh- sorry Narukami, did I scare you ?

\- No it's fine.”

 

Yosuke reajusted his outfit :

 

\- “It's knid of an hassle to wear this, it's kinda awkward to take off.” Yu hurried a response so his brain would have no time to make material with “taking off his clothes”.

\- “Oh, Kanji asked me about the Animal Day event. I said why not.

\- He asked me too, apparently the manager wants me to wear ears on my heaphones. I'm gonna look so stupid.

\- I'm sure it'll look great.”

 

~~_Oops didn't mean to say that_ ~~

 

\- “Huh ? You think so ?”

 

_Stay calm stay calm stay calm_

 

\- “Yeah.”

 

Yu smiled softly to hide the cracks.

 

\- “Oh huh... Thanks...”

 

Yosuke took one of the pad of his headphones like he was trying to hide himself behind it. **_So cute_**

He hurried past Yu still flustered. As Yu was about to enter the bathroom...

 

He heard a not so manly shriek.

 

As he turned around to know what's happening,

Yosuke was clinging to his shirt.

Very hard.

 

_HOLY SH-_

 

“KILL IT KILL IT !

\- K-KiLl WhAt ?!

\- I SWEAR I SAW A COCKROACH KILL IT PLEASE”

 

_I would if I could but I'm unable to think straight ~~litteraly~~ right now and I'm trying my best to keep a catastrophe to happen in my pants so sorry_

 

Yosuke was clutching harder and harder Yu's shirt as he was hiding his head in his chest.

And Yu could feel every single one of the points the brunnette was in contact with. Very clearly.

 

_calm Yu calm seriously it's fine it's fine you just have a super cute/hot brunnette in a butler outfit clinging onto you like a lifeline like you dreamed of yesterday ~~and basicaly every night~~ you just need to calm down and oh crap I can feel his chest against mine don'tbreakdon'tbreak OH SHIT I THINK I'M **STARTINGTOGETABONE-**_

 

His thoughts was interrupted by the sound of a anti-bug spray.

 

“Goddamit, I'm gonna call the exterminators- … huh...”

 

Kanji just layed eyes on the both of them with Yu practically pushed against a wall and Yosuke hiding in his chest.

 

“DID-DID YOU KILL IT ?

\- Huh yeah...”

 

Yosuke let go of Yu (to both his dismay and benediction) before falling onto the ground.

 

\- “OH MY GOD... I thought I was gonna DIE.

\- Dude it's just a bug.

\- ARGH DON'T MAKE ME THINK ABOUT IT”

 

Yosuke rushed out of the room.

 

Kanji let out a sigh : “Sorry Narukami-senapai, he can't handle those things. You can go home, I'm gonna clean the place up. There is no way I'm opening if there is freaking cockroaches around.”

 

Kanji left as well.

Yu was left alone with his thoughts.

He rushed to the bathroom with one thing clear in mind.

 

hey rise

 

> yeah what's up

 

the end of the world almost happened

also

i'm veryvery gay for yosuke

 

 

* * *

 

 

After getting home, he received a text from Kanji. The café was going to be closed for 2 days. A good decision on his part.

 

But he was a bit more occupied by screaming in his pillow again.

This day is either the best or the worst.

 

His phone vibrated again.

The day is still not finished.

 

> hey its Yosuke got ur number frm Kanji

> i'm srry

> i shldn't have done that

> god it must hve been so awkward

 

It's okay. You were scared.

 

_And I'm totally fine if you do it agai-_

 

> lame right ? freaking out cuz of that

> THING

> god thats lame

 

It's not lame.

 

 

He's totally gonna regret saying that but here goes

 

 

It's cute.

 

 

Yep he's already regretting it. _God I should apologize-_ After debating for a minute Yosuke responded first :

 

> rlly

> no joke ?

 

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, he chose to slide in between.

 

 

Yeah. I think it's cute.

 

 

For like 2 minutes he stared at his phone dying for a response.

 

> thanks yu

> see u at work

 

He closed his phone, before realizing that Yosuke knew his first name and that he just called him by it and _OHMYGOD-_

 

And thus Yu Narukami screamed even harder in his pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu don't be so surprised you call Yoosk by his first name it's only natural  
> LAG destroying Yu's image since 2017  
> pfiou now i have exams to worry about  
> well hope you enjoyed ! And comments are very welcome !


	4. A Servant's Honor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke asks himself questions, and he needs help to sort out what's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoosk needs help to sort out his feelings.  
> Also this one's kinda short.  
> (oh look at me 2 chapters in row)

Yu called him cute.

He doesn't know how to feel. It wasn't a joke, he made sure.

He feels... Happy.

But...

 

hey kanji can we hang out i wanna talk

 

> Sure, about what ?

 

too complicated I wanna talk face to face

 

> Ok. Tell me the place and time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the first day the café was closed. He asked Kanji to meet up with him at a restaurant. They both entered, took their seats and ordered. Once that was done, the discussion could start.

 

“Hum... So the thing I wanted to talk about...

\- Is it about Konishi-senpai ?”

 

Ah. He wasn't being very subtle... Kanji is maybe an idiot... But he can be pretty sharp about people feelings when he tries hard enough.

 

\- “Yeah... I... I'm trying to get over it... But...

\- Hey it's over right ? She left and all, just move on.

\- Well that's the thing ! I feel like... I'm doing something very wrong...

\- Huh, I can't help if you're not being clear.”

 

Of course. It would be all simple if it was clear. So freaking simple if you could just wrote down you're feelings precisely for yourself to see.

Maybe if he can't explain the feelings, then maybe the situation ?

He doesn't know.

 

\- “Well... First off I'm fucking hurting.

No matter how you Teddie and the rest tells me that she was exploitative and she didn't deserve me that's bullshit for me cuz it fucking hurts. Fuck... I liked her and I miss her man...”

 

He covered his face with his hand. He feels a hole in his stomach. He doesn't feel like eating anymore.

 

“And like... There's that huge hole in me, and... It's like I'm trying to fill it. And like... Yu- Narukami kinda fills that hole. I don't really get it... But like, it's not hurting when he's there.

But at the same time I feel like carbage. God that sounds bad... Look.” He shifted in his chair.

“Narukami's cool right ? He's nice, he helps me out a lot, he cooks like a god, and for some reason -which I still don't know- he makes me kinda happy. Weird right ? We've known each other for only somewhere around a week and half. And... I really feel like I'm using him as a stand-in for Saki which deminishes him and I really fucking hate that and I have no clue what to do or what's going on.”

 

With his rambling over. He almost slammed his head onto the table.

 

_God I'm pathethic..._

 

\- “Hum... I don't think I should be the one who you should tell that...

\- It was you or Teddie. And I was too shy to ask Naoto.

\- Wha- Why'd you bring her up !?

\- Cuz she's smart and I can't really come up to you like : “Hey can I have a private discussion with your girlfriend ?” Dude that's just wrong.

\- Then I'll call her !”

 

Kanji pulled out his cellphone and was already calling.

 

\- “WHA- oh nevermind.”

 

After a few second she picked up. Yosuke did the messy run-down 2.0 and waited for the genius detective.

 

“If I understand this correctly, you think you're using Narukami-san as a fill-in for Saki-san. And you feel guilty. But I have a few questions. You liked Saki-san correct ?”

 

He acted like this didn't hurt but it totally does.

 

\- “Yeah...

\- Then, do you like Narukami-san ?

\- HUH ? What does that have to do with anything !?

\- See, I think that you think your “affection” for this person is just you trying to latch onto someone to cope with your emotional pain, and you feel that your feelings are ungenuine because of it. Which makes you feel both happiness in his presence, but guilt as well.

\- Wait, I don't think I like him...

\- Wait you don't !? Teddie told me you looked a “maiden in love” or some crap. And it's true you looked the part.

\- **WHAT** ”

 

He almost yelled, but he was shushed by Kanji.

 

\- “Look, senpai I kinda thought you liked him. I mean man, you're the first one to come at his table when he's a client, you always say “hi” to him first... And you latched onto him like a hyena yesterday, even you didn't pull that off with Teddie 2 mounths ago with the previous invasion !

\- That's... Well...

\- Kanji can I ?” Kanji put the phone closer.

“I'm maybe... Not the best in this subject, but I know a thing or two. Did your interaction felt like the one you had with Saki-san ? I know it must hurt to remember but, I want to use your own experience to know.

\- “Well...”

 

Yosuke dugged in his memory...

He felt lifted up with her, happier, as if her presence was reassuring, warmer.

And for Yu...

He feels lift up with him, happier, as if his presence was reassuring, warmer. But it feels nicer.

 

“Oh shit you guys are right. It's the same. Like, the same. Oh shit _am I- ??_

\- It would be the logical conclusion yes.”

 

He facepalmed. Glorious. Just glorious. Twice in a row. The Disapointment strikes again.

_Just kill me. Real hard and real twisted in the guts._

 

\- Oh my god... I want to disapear. Time to get rejected ! YAY. God I hate this.

\- Huh ? Why'd you assume you'd get rejected ?

\- Have you seen him !? One time I saw a girl hit on him in the café ! He's dripping with coolness, chick magnet I tell you !

\- Wait you didn't notice ?

\- Notice what ?”

 

Kanji's looked very shocked. He glanced at his feet.

 

\- “And I thought I was the dumb one...

\- You calling me dumb !? And notice what ??

\- Well, the guy's kinda onto you.”

 

And his body was just set on fire.

 

\- “ _ **You're joking.**_

\- Well, he acts like Naoto when she's trying to stay composed through our dates...

\- Hum. I'm still here.”

 

Kanji hitted the hang up button while screaming. Yosuke sushed him this time.

 

\- “OK. So, you're telling me that...

\- That ?

\- DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT.

\- Well, he stares at you when you're here, he looks happy when you're there, and he looked... Huh... Not very bothered when you were latching onto him.

\- What does that mean “not very bothered” ?” Kanji blushed furiously.

\- “He tried to hide it and I tried not to notice I SWEAR. BUT... **ARGH I CAN'T SAY IT !**

\- HIDE WHA-”

 

Wait... So what he felt against his leg was...

 

 

 

 

_Oh my god._

 

 

 

_I just turned on a man._

 

 

 

 

_ **fuck** _

 

 

 

 

This time he really smashed his head against the table.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you tried Yu.  
> I feel like I did a messy job, but I wanted it to really feel like the middle of a character arc that people can fit the pieces themselves.  
> Also the last quote come from a one man show which Yosuke would fit perfectly for.  
> If Yu is the gay disaster, Yosuke is the Bi mess.  
> (Comments are still welcome) And I think the next one will be tha last chapter but I'm not making promises.


	5. Knighting & Crowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect recipe for a confession ?  
> Being locked in a dark room and texting that's what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished it. Yay  
> Sorry it's kinda short...  
> Now if you excuse me i have a new inspiration to find

It's been now 3 weeks since he's both a regular and a part-time worker, but this past week was pretty weird. He could swear Yosuke was avoiding him. He asked Kanji & Co. about that, they said that he's going through stuff. Yu can only guess he's working around his heartbreak.

Yu is ok with leaving him some space. If he wants help he can come to him.

 

But he wonders.

 

Why in the fires of hell is he doing locked up in a dark backroom with his crush.

 

He was just going to pick some things with Yosuke, and then the door just locked on them and it turned dark. They are now sitting against a wall. A differrent wall, Yu was in a corner Yosuke in the other.

 

Neither of them are talking, he can hear Yosuke's phone vibrating, the brunnette reads and texts messages pretty furiously. He doesn't know what Yosuke is texting about and who but he looks very flustered.

 

Yu wants to stare more but he hurries to look somewhere else.

 

It was animal day, not only did Yosuke wore the cat ears on his headphones, but he had a _collar_ and a _leach_.

 

 

Yu cursed his kink.

It was now a countdown to see if he could get rescued before he was getting too aroused to hide it.

 

 

Yu thinks he's doing great at keeping his composure. It's not hard they don't talk at al-

 

His phone vibrates in his pocket. It's Yosuke.

 

< hey

 

> You can just talk you know.

 

< sory I rlly dont have the strength rght now

< i wanna talk about something

< kinda serious

 

Yu caught a glimpse of Yosuke, he had now his back to him. Yu swallowed.

 

> What is it ?

 

< wll

< I talked with kanji and his gf about stuff

< & I think its them who locked us up on purpose

 

> Why ?

 

< that's the thing

< ive been putting smthing off for like 2 weeks and theyre tired

 

> And what is it ?

 

< thats

 

Yosuke took a long while to text.

Yu was sweating. He doesn't know what's coming but “it's about to go down” says his guts.

He can hear Yosuke taking a deep breath.

 

< pls dont freak out

< I think I like you

 

Yu drops his phone. It makes one hell of a noise thorough the room when it hits the ground.

 

_What_

_**WHAT** _

 

Before setting off the fireworks in his brains he hears the phone vibrating and picks it up the fastest he could.

 

< oh god ure freaking out

< im so sorry itll go away im sorry

 

Yu never typed faster in his life.

 

> nononono waitwait

 

Screw grammar and screw composure now is not the time to be proper.

 

> is that true ? I want to be sure

 

He holds his breath waiting for the response.

 

< yeah

 

He lets his breath out and types :

 

> omg

> yes

> YES

 

He needed to express his joy. His crush likes him back. He needs to throw a party.

 

< wtf

 

> sorry im very happy right now

> because well

> i've become a regular for you

 

< whut

 

> Let me explain ok ?

 

< uh ok

 

> Rise learned I didn't like girls. So she searched someone (without my consent) for me.

> She invited me here.

> I don't think you can imagine what it was like when I met you

> I guess Rise knew my taste.

> anyway I wanted to see you often, and the job offer came in and I thought “A new part-time job + I get to have an excuse to see my crush without looking like a creep”

 

He heard another “phone drop”.

 

< W HAT

< DID U JUST

 

> Did I just ?

 

< don't make me say it

 

> You're so cute when you're being teased

 

< holy crap

< I kinda thought that u liked me after talking with kanji but fck thats still a shock

 

> what

 

< u know that time with the THING

< when I jumped onto u

 

> yes ?

 

< I felt

< something on my leg

< someone who will remain anonymous told me it was

< u know

< u were “pretty happy”

 

This time Yu dropped his phone on purpose. He hid his face in his hands.

 

 

Well if they liked each other and he knows, might as well be blunt and say everything.

 

 

> how else am I supposed to react ?

> my hot af crush jumps me even my legandary poker face has things it can't handle

> while i'm at it

> you wear that outfit like

> you look so attractive I wonder how I can even walk straight when you're in the room

> glasses works on you like very well

> like VERY well

> The headphones are amazing too

> seriously <3

> and I accepted the animal ears thing just because I wanted to see you in them

> it exeeded my expectations

> being stuck with you here like this is between a torture and a wet dream

> I think i'm developing a clothing kink because of you

> Anyway, I like you too. A lot.

> Will you be my boyfriend please ?

 

Yu titled his head back and exhaled all of the air in his lungs. His fingers was burning as well as his face but he felt amazing. He didn't dare to look at Yosuke.

 

His phone vibrated and he never picked up his phone faster (he beats a lot of speed records in this past weeks).

 

< yes

< but can we use another word

< im not comfortable with “bf”

< nothing against u just hella emarrassing

< ill call u “partner”

< yeah sounds good

 

> I'm very okay with that.

 

For the first time in 10 minutes Yu used his voice.

 

“Can we start talking now ?”

 

Yosuke took his time to reply.

 

\- “Yeah...

\- Can I come over to your side ?” Yosuke looked away.

\- “Huh sure...” Yu sat next to him with their shoulders brushing. He placed his hand on Yosuke's.

\- “Is this ok ?” Yosuke nodded.

\- “I'm gonna text the others to let us out.

\- Wait, can we stay here a bit ?

\- Why ?

\- Put yourself in my shoes. I'm in a locked dark room with you in a butler outfit with cat ears, a collar and a leach on.” Yosuke darted his eyes around the room for a bit before exclaming :

\- “WAITWAIT I'M NOT READY FO-

\- I'm not saying specifcally _**that**_ , can we just, stay here a bit ?”

 

Yosuke grew quiet, before putting his head on Yu's shoulder. He takes it as a yes.

 

Although he didn't expect Yosuke to lean in afterwards.

If the fireworks didn't set off before, they definitely were now.

 

Yu recovered from his shock and hurried to kiss back, because _damn he kisses well._

 

It didn't last long though, Yosuke hid his face in Yu's chest.

 

“I'll ad : kisses really well on my “why I love you” list.”

 

He received a light punch in the guts.

 

\- “Hum Yu ?

\- What is it ?

\- You're... “pretty happy”...”

 

Yosuke looked very flustered and he pointed down.

 

Yu let out a shriek.

 

Looks like he wasn't able to keep his composure until the end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted him to break at least once. My apologies bowl-cut.  
> Yosuke was texting Teddie at the start, it basically went like this ;  
> Y : wtf  
> T : confess and we'll let you out  
> Y : asshole
> 
> I'm sorry for it being so short. I hoped you liked it ! <3


End file.
